Meeting the Von-Schweetz
by Psychedelic-Tree
Summary: Kevin was just an ordinary boy, merely an adopted child. After he watched the movie "Wreck-It Ralph", he bought an almost life-sized plush toy of Vanellope. He thought she was his inspiration. He'd played with it every single day he'd return from school. 'If only she were real...' That one wish changed Kevin's life as an adopted child. Rated K for strong violence. IRL OC added.
1. Meeting his inspiration

**A/N: I had watched Wreck-It Ralph about a week ago. It was the most amazing movie of all time. My inspiration to this movie was Vanellope. She gave me hope of following my dreams of being an animator. I never gave up on my dream since then. Please enjoy this fanfiction story in dedication to Vanellope, the one and only character that I believed in throughout the movie.**

Kevin was just an ordinary boy, merely an adopted child. After he watched the movie "Wreck-It Ralph", he bought an almost life-sized plush toy of Vanellope. He thought she was his inspiration. He'd played with it every single day he'd return from school. 'If only she were real...' That one wish change Kevin's life as an adopted child.

Kevin had just returned from school on a Friday afternoon. He has a family, but not necessarily his. He was adopted. He has two sisters not from his generation, one young, and one around his age. He has a mom and dad who respects him very much, but has also been neglecting him. Anyway, Kevin returned from school, ready to play with his life sized toy. He entered the house, climbed up the steps, and entered his not small, yet claustrophobic room. He saw the plush toy just two feet away from his room, right beside the PC monitor. He ran to it, and saw something different, the ponytail. It seemed rather realistic to Vanellopes', real candy garbage stuck to the near end of the tail and back.

_**No**_, he thought, trying to clear his mind that Vanellope is not real, letting his imagination fall into place. Luckily, his two sisters weren't home, neither was his mom and dad, so he had plenty of time to play with his toy without being critisized. While he does, thoughts run through his mind.

'If only...'

By a half an hour, he was exhausted from playing with the plush toy his mother and father bought him. He took a seat on his comfort chair, imagining what it's like to be friends with a video game character. He spent another hour moping about the thought that he had earlier, and scratching his head, but not because he was confused, his scalp was itching so bad, he hadn't washed his hair in a week. The dandruff had gone on the plush toy, looking deserted and moldy. The dandruff that had been on top of the plush, were sparkling, a glowing light towards Kevin's head, looking down and not noticing the plush that had been glowing. At first he thought it was the sun, glowing through the small window, hitting Vanellope's plushy face, and back at Kevin. Kevin walked up to the window, covering the shiny star called the sun behind the blinds. He sat back down, as he looked like he's in mourning, thinking about the thought again. He was moping so tragically, he refused to look back up from the floor, and from standing back up from his comfort chair, until his mom and dad returned. He picked up his plush, and pushed the button on the right side of Vanellope's chest, letting out the sentence, "I've got a date with destiny!"

"I wish", Kevin smirked at Vanellope and sighed, hugging the plush toy. He set down the toy just two inches away from, as Kevin was about to continue moping. The toy sparkled, growing each second of her becoming real. Kevin wasn't noticing, as he put his head just above his knees, covering his face from disappointment. The toy grew a bit more, just about Kevin's younger sister's height, and beginning to become realistic. He groaned a little from his mortal obsession of Vanellope. The toy finally grew to the gaming character/glitch she was meant to be. As Kevin continued to mope, someone (or something)poked him on the back of his head.

"Lisa", his younger sister,"I already said I don't want to play hide-and see-" Kevin's head rose, and saw his inspiration.

"Sup", Vanellope added, acting rather casual. Kevin hopped out of his comfort chair, Vanellope backing up as if he was about to go crazy. Kevin adjusted his eyes to see if his imagination was playing tricks on him, but failed. He saw her chewing on her hoodie strap (licorice), hands inside her pockets of her lime-green hoddie, and her face with a usual grin. Kevin was staring at her big, beautiful Heterogeneous hazel/green eyes. She was still there. Kevin's surprising face had turned into a smirk, believing everything he saw.

"It's you."

**Please fav and follow this story that I've put my heart and soul into. I'll make chapter 2 as soon as possible, and please review, my sister and I would like to hear your thoughts about this Fan-Fiction, but if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all! This story may seem a little rushed, but I promise you, the second chapter will be much more interesting!**


	2. She wouldn't want to go Back

**I don't think this chapter may have been my best work. Can't say I had fun writing this chapter. After seeing most Wreck-It Ralph Fanfictions, it made my story almost seem useless, but I didn't care, so I decided to continue, no matter how many favs and follows it has gained. If you spot any grammatical errors, please review them! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!**

Kevin still stood outside of his comfort zone (and chair), still processing that the fact that THE Vanellope Von Schweetz is right in front of him, in his room and house. Vanellope stood there awkwardly waiting patiently for him to make his next move by shouting out her name.

"Are you done?" Vanellope stared him down and glared.

"Y-Yeah, I think so", Kevin replied, slid down the wall and sat through his comfort chair. "I just can't believe it's you, Princess Vanellope Vo-"

"Von Schweetz", She concluded the sentence. "What's it look like to you? And I'd prefer being called 'President Von Schweetz'."

This must be a dream, he thought excitedly, and came close to Vanellope to detail her reality.

"Whoa, ever heard of personal space?" Vanellope added as she pushed him, Kevin backed up. Instead, he threw out his right hand slowly, and Vanellope did so, but her left, as well. Kevin was touching her four-fingered left hand, observing her like a mirror. Then Kevin took a grip of her hand and slowly cross folded his hands with hers. Even Kevin noticed she had developed four fingers. Kevin slowly loosened the grip as both their hands separated.

"So... so you're real?"

"Yep, the real deal", Vanellope replied with a grin on her face. Kevin slowly came close to her again.

"Hey, what did I tell you about personal space?" Vanellope protested, then Kevin turned the other cheek. Vanellope was rather confused, but got the idea.

"Oh, I get it." Vanellope places her hand on his cheek slowly, then without hesitation, Vanellope slapped him across the face. Kevin was quietly screaming, feeling the vibration of her force. Kevin sat back down on his chair.

"OK, that proves you're real", he whimpered, rubbing his cheek from the pain." But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be racing at Sugar Rush right now?"

"I think so... But I really don't remember how I got here. And how do you know I race in Sugar Rush?" Kevin paused for a moment, answering her question with a theory.

"I've played you all the time in Litwak's Arcade." (Yeah, I related Litwak's Arcade to the real world.)

Kevin was confused as well, considering they have a Litwak's Arcade in the real world.

"Oh, OK then."Kevin sighed with relief, although he didn't realize if she was a realistic plush toy brought to life, or the real deal.

"I don't know how you got here as well. But tell me this, are you the real Vanellope, or a plush toy of her, just, like, brought to life?"

"You want me to prove it? Gladly." Vanellope zipped and glitches across the room, here and there. Her glitch-iness was so strong, it's also interfering with all the power. All the lights in the house were flickering unstoppably. Kevin couldn't blame her for being in his room, after all, it was his one and only wish. She makes an abrupt stop right near Kevin. "Does that prove your point?"

"Fine, I believe you. Just wanted a reality check. But I think it's best if you returned to your game."

"Why? Wasn't it your wish to meet me?"

"Yeah, but I ju-"Kevin's ears rose. "Wait, how do you know about my wish?" He said very curiously.

"Dude, just because I was a plush toy, doesn't mean that I couldn't hear you. You know how big my ears are, ya doof." Vanellope then grabbed ahold of her medium-sized ears, then started playing with them. Kevin almost agreed to her statement and chuckled. Kevin's utter obliviousness suddenly started to fade away.

"So you're okay with being in a stranger's room?"

"You've had me for at least 3 weeks, so I wouldn't call you a stranger." Kevin and Vanellope suddenly heard a key ring, dangling, unlocking the front door from downstairs, sounding like Kevin's parents' conversing outside. Kevin's sisters returned as well.

"Oh god, it's my parents. Quick, hide!" Kevin whispered to Vanellope. They had both quickly panicked and Vanellope started using her glitching powers to hide somewhere they couldn't look. It wasn't hard to hear the door opening, since there's a balcony right outside his room. Kevin quickly improvised and laid down on his bunk bed, clicked the remote, turning on the TV. Kevin's sisters begin to run up the stairs, checking up on their adopted sibling.

"Wow, you came home earlier than usual", Camerin, Kevin's equally aged sibling, wearing a black vest, make up, red faded to black hair, and bangs hanging from the right side of her forehead, entered the room and complained.

"That because it's Friday, the last day of school, now get out of my room," Kevin made a witty remark.

"You wish this was your room. This used to be a closet until you came along."

"At least this closet picks out better clothes than you do." Vanellope stifled a chuckle at his amusing reply. Camerin gasped as if she was offended.

"I'll have you know that Ralph Lauren's clothing are the most best things I've worn!"

"Its the most ugliest thing you've worn, that's for sure."

"That's an offense to fashion magazines!"

"That's an offense to garbage cans." Vanellope continued to giggle silently from all the corny ramarks that they've both made.

Both the agrrivated siblings argued, until Lisa, red- haired, wearing clothes as slightly as similar to Vanellopes', spots something under his bed.

"Is that an arm under your bed?" Lisa curiously asked, briefly stopping both the siblings argument. Kevin then sees the arm sticking out of the bottom. When Vanellope overheard, she tugged it back under the bed.

"Seriously? Now you're kidnapping people? You sicken me." Camerin said over dramatically. Both Lisa and Camerin tilt their head down. Kevin, now discovering his cover almost being blown, hits the floor covering under the bed.

"Uhhh, N-nothing's under my bed", Kevin chuckled nervously, posing very quirkily, sweating his eyes out with sparkling liquid. His distraction gave Vanellope a chance to escape from under the bed.

"C'mon man, there's no stopping now, UP." Camerin rose her finger and pointed at the ceiling. Kevin got up from under the bed. Lisa and Camerin were kneeling on the floor looking under the bed, and realizes nothing (or no one) was there after all. They both got back up their feet.

"Huh. Could've sworn there was som-"

"Ah, Ah, mom told you never to swear to anything", Kevin interrupting her sentence, without getting any ideas.

"Ha ha, good excuse." Camerin replied with sarcasm. "I don't know what's with you, but I'm gonna find out."

"Highly doubt it", Kevin replied looking towards the TV.

"I'm watching you." Camerin points both her fingers towards her eyes, and back at his, like any typical suspicious person would. Both his sisters had walked out of the room without turning the other direction. Vanellope was under the table near the PC monitor before anyone of Kevin's sisters noticed. She got up from under the table. Kevin quickly closed the door as soon as they left.

"Whew, that was a close call." Kevin said, feeling relieved that they didn't see what had almost been a catastrophe (well, for Kevin at least.) "Why didn't you hide on top of the bunk bed?"

"This is a bunk bed?" Vanellope questioned Kevin, perplexed. "Couldn't tell since there was a lot of garbage on top."

"That's not garbage, those are my favorite things to be with, I'm very sentimental about my stuff. I even put you up there, before you turned all human." Vanellope's expression on her face was the brightest shade of red, smiling because no one cared enough about her, besides Ralph. She bit down her lower lip, staring at the floor and swinging her right foot. Kevin tiptoes to reach the top of the bed, and started feeling up the stuff that had been up there. There were many junk, such as toys, DVD's, devices and all. It's hardly enduring to look for something when it's crowded with junk. Kevin then suddenly felt Vanellope's cart that had came with the plush toy package.

"I think this belongs to you." Kevin hands the tiny 'used-to-be-life sized' toy cart to her, but this time, the candy coated on the cart was real, including the features.

"Don't worry, I have one back at the game... I think." Vanellope was curious. She was thinking what caused her to be a plush toy, and the main reason why. Maybe someone had purposely turned her to be a plush toy. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Stop acting so curious and lets get down to Game Centr- er, I mean, Litwak's arcade, to see the reason of this trouble." Kevin was hiding the fact that he saw A MOVIE about her, she hadn't noticed yet, and the sooner she gets back to her game, the better. Vanellope had glared onto Kevin, as he chuckled nervously. "We better head down there."

"Whatever you say, Poop for Brains." Vanellope grinned.

Huh, she already has a nickname for me, he thought, and it was his pleasure to be called that.

"Ok, we sneak down the hallway across from my sister's bedroom, then walk down stairs very quietly, and we'll probably make it out in time out of the front door, got it?" Vanellope wasn't very quite an expert at stealth, besides using her glitching powers.

"Yeah, but how else are you gonna hide me?" Vanellope curiously questioned, glaring at Kevin deeply, then Kevin was struck with the most... well, not-so-great idea. Kevin had snuck Vanellope downstairs, under his clothes (lucky for her, it wasn't from head to toe.) She hid under his hoodie from behind. They safely walked downstairs as they've passed both his sister's room, doors slightly opened, right across the long corridor from his. They quietly walked down the stairs, no flaws attached. Nobody noticed, and as just they were about to exit the front door, the inexplicable happens.

**Welp. This is the second chapter. Basically what happened here is very complicated to put into summary. Again, I know the last one was rushed, but I actually ran out of ideas. I would write down the plot that I would think of in every chapter along the way. I would have to call that 'Improvising'. GOD, I hate doing that. Anyway, the next chapter will be here soon (I hope). If you want me to continue, please say so. If not, have it your way! Please, no flaming or trolling reviews, and take it easy with the critizism.**


	3. Unnecessary

"Kevin Grocer Delosona, get over here this instant!" a distant voice was heard from the kitchen. Kevin slowly turned around to show his reveal. It was his "Parents". Kevin walked to the kitchen slowly before they noticed that Vanellope was slowly slipping out of his hoodie. Kevin quickly slid out of his parents sight.

"Abort the mission, abort the mission!" Kevin whispered frantically as Vanellope quickly slipped out of his hoodie from behind, and hid behind a furniture. "Just stay there, I'll be right back."

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere? Now go, Poopy." Vanellope shooed Kevin with her hands and grinned slightly. Kevin walked to the kitchen.

"Heeeeeyy..." Kevin greeted their parents awkwardly. His father was holding his report card with displeasure.

"Do you know what this is?" his dad said very angrily as his vein popped out of his forehead.

"A piece of paper?" His dad seemed to notice he revealed the report the other way. He turned it around. Kevin squinted very slowly to see his average in school. "Oh cool, an 78.4% average. Can I go now?"

"Look at your grade for gym." His dad handed the report card, and sees that his grade for gym was a 55%. Kevin was very neutral as to what he saw.

"...So? I didn't fail, and the rest of my grades are 30% surpassed compared to this."

"Kevin, you know the family tradition is that the Delosona's are always healthy stay fit under any circumstance."

"...But I'm not part of your family." Kevin glared at his "parents". The expression on Kevin's mother and father's face is a very surprised expression. Vanellope sneaked in closer to the edge of the room and overhears what Kevin said, pulling her hair behind her medium-sized ears to hear distinctly. Kevin's dad let out a heavy sigh as he face-palms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere tonight."

"Go to your room. Now. You aren't going anywhere tonight." His mom protested to Kevin's decision. That was the problem. Nobody would respect him, even though he was a part of a family. He wouldn't think it's fair for someone else to pick out his clothes for school, or decides what to let him eat, or where to go. He just wasn't appreciated for what he stands up for. One day, all of that will change. Kevin angrily stomped his feet as he walked up the stairs, and down the corridor to his room. Vanellope quickly caught up to Kevin before she was spotted by his parents. Kevin walks to his room and sits on his comfort chair, face first. Vanellope closed the bedroom door and walked up to him slowly. Vanellope slowly placed her hands on his shoulder as a sign of empathy.

"You all right, kid? You seem tense."

"I'm all right." Kevin's face faded to a small neutral face. "I just don't get to do anything my way around here. It's as if people are stopping me from doing something."

"Now you know how I feel. I felt like I wasn't being appreciated because of one flaw I had, and that as being a glitch. I just wanted to fit in with the other racers, ya know?" Kevin actually has something in common with the mischievous nine-year-old. "Someone tampered with my code, and turned me into someone who I wasn't. Then I believed in myself, I didn't give up for being one with the crowd. Then... My code was restored to my normal self." Kevin listened closely to the brat with dirty hair. Vanellope started to sound enthusiastic. "Now that I think about it, maybe you'll stay true and believe in yourself. You might find _your_

code, Kevin." Vanellope pointed towards his heart and her index finger was pressed towards it. Kevin was really fortunate, that was the first time she actually said his name. Vanellope expressed a big grin to Kevin. He finally wanted to see what he can do with his life. Kevin proudly stood up from his chair.

"Let's get you back to your game."

"Whoa, whoa, you're actually going with this? Your mom said to stay in your room."

"And now..." Before Kevin finished his sentence, he equipped himself with a bookbag and started to supply himself with some useful objects, including Vanellope's toy-sized kart. He wore his heavy bookbag. "... I'm not."

"Wow, I've never seen this side of you before..." Vanellope's statement turned Kevin's expression into a disappointment. "I LOVE IT!" Vanellope yelled eagerly and hopped with cheer. Kevin grinned.

"Now let's get out of here." Kevin hopped out of the window without hesitation and landed on the floor, spraining an ankle. He tries to walk it off. Vanellope, well... she easily glitches her landing.

"Ah, everything seems so easy for me." Vanellope grins, Kevin glaring with envy, and couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. He grabs his keys and unlocks his lock for his hike. He grabbed his bike and hopped on. Kevin taps on the basket in front of the handle.

"C'mon, hop on." Vanellope didn't mind and shrugs. She glitch teleports herself on the basket. They were both enjoying the ride, Vanellope feeling the wind on her 'sweet' face. Kevin was beginning to find his true self. They were both ready for the plan, heading to Litwak's arcade. Vanellope wasn't really used to the speed that Kevin was pedaling, but worth getting back to her game.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, this story doesn't include Vanellope very well. I'm sorry if you were expecting Vanellope to be the main character. But she will be included in every chapter I make, I promise. Please R&R!**


	4. The Duplicate

**A/N: This chapter made at least an hour to make, and i had to read it over for grammatical errors. Please enjoy this chapter 4, The fifth will come soon! R&R!**

Kevin is about half a block away from Litwak's arcade. Various cars pass on the highway above the arcade. Kevin finally reaches the arcade and his bike skids to a stop, and notices that it was closed.

"Just in time," Kevin whispered, and locks up his bike to a nearby streetlight. Kevin walks up to the arcade's front door.

"Yo Kevin, what are you doing?" Vanellope asked, perplexed as she glitched teleported out of the bike's basket and near Kevin. Kevin turns to vanellope and kneels down.

"Vanellope, you have to do me a favor and glitch through the door and open it for me in order to enter."

"Eh, seems simple enough", Vanellope concentrates on her glitching and successfully enters through. Vanellope opens the door behind her.

"I did your duty, sir." Both she and Kevin stifle a chuckle. Kevin abruptly stops walking and notices some flaws in the arcade.

"Vanellope, don't move."

"Any reason why?" Kevin points towards the lasers in front of him, that triggers an alarm and automatically calls the police. "Huh. How did I not notice that?" Vanellope eyes widened, gaining an idea. She turns to Kevin. "I have an idea, why don't we glitch through these lasers, huh?" Vanellope points to the Sugar Rush console about 4 feet away from them.

"As you may have noticed, I'm not a glitch, like yo-" Kevin stopped finishing his sentence and sees the tiny tears in Vanellope's eyes escaping. "O-oh, I didn't mean it like that..." Kevin kneels down at Vanellope and lends a hand on her shoulder, feeling disappointed. Vanellope wipes the tears off of her eyes, and removes Kevin's hand from her shoulder.

"I know you didn't" Vanellope said sorrowfully as she glitched a bit. She sniffles and grabs Kevin's hand. "C'mon, I'll take you there." Vanellope glitches past the open space of the triggered lasers, taking Kevin with her, and finally reaches the Sugar Rush console, and fortunately sees it still running. The Sugar Rush song runs through Kevin's head, hearing out loud. He starts to hum the catchy song. Vanellope glares up at Kevin, sneering.

"...really?" Kevin abruptly stops.

"What?... It's catchy." Vanellope couldn't help but laugh. She sits on the chair in front of the game, and Kevin sits near the other one. Kevin sighs in exhaust.

"Well, this is it."

"Yeah. It's been fun hanging out with you for at least three hours, or three weeks, to be exact." Vanellope turns to Kevin, her eyes started glistening with a smile. "You're the only person I can actually trust."

"What about Ralph?"

"Stinkbrain, too, but this a record. You see, you've helped get back to my game in under 3 hours." Vanellope stares back at the game, as the theme song continued. Kevin starts to unravel his bookbag and hands Vanellope her toy-sized kart.

"I believe this is yours."

"Thanks." Vanellope stares at her kart with sorrow. Kevin also hands her a Walkie-Talkie.

"Oh, and here, in case you ever want to talk to me. I mean, if you want to."

"Don't worry, I will." Vanellope finally stood up from the bright pink seat. "Well, I'd better get going. Admiral Underpants is probably worried about where I am right now." Kevin chuckled a little at her amusing statement. Before she left, she hopped on Kevin's laps and gave Kevin a big, warm hug, considering it would be her last from him. Kevin hugged her back tightly. "I'll never forget you, poop for brains." Vanellope said as she continued to hug him. Kevin loosened from the hug, and stared at Vanellope's glistening eyes. Kevin deeply sighed from out his nostrils.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Kevin started to fondle Vanellope's dirty hair. Vanellope climbs up to the first player chair of the console. Vanellope looks at kevin, and waves in happiness. Kevin waves back, as he shed a tear. And glitches to get behind the screen. She was gone from Kevin's sight.

..…Meanwhile in Sugar Rush..…

Vanellope glitches to the entrance of Sugar Rush, her kart enlarged in her pocket, then struggled to get it out, and hopefully she did. Behind her is the exit to Game Central Station. Vanellope saw Kevin in front of the gaming screen, but didn't notice her. She tries to wave to get his attention, but still is unnoticed. She then heard cheering in the start point of the race track. She ran to see what was all of the commotion, and left her kart behind. As soon as the reached through the Candy Cane forests, past some taffy swamps, and big gaps of Nesquik-sand trenches, she finally reached the starting point of the track. Vanellope hid behind the cotton-candy bushes from the assorted candy crowd. She saw the Sugar Rush racers picking someone up in cheer. Vanellope squinted to get a closer look. She then saw someone similar to her- no, wait... it was her. The Sugar Rush (and Russians) were cheering as they were chanting "Vanellope!" holding the cup and a coin fee from her roster for next week's race. But the real Vanellope notices something different about her. No dirty candy on her hair, double stripped leggings were both only single-stripped, and was also wearing her 'rejected' princess outfit, and she was racing with King Candy's kart. She was dumbfounded at what she saw before her. Vanellope felt neglected, and felt like she about to explode with rage and fury, but thought twice for a second. She then pulled out the walkie-talkie that Kevin handed to her. She let out a deep, unfortunate sigh.

"...I'm going back," she spoke through the tiny intercom with a frustrated voice.


	5. Update (please read before reviewing)

**Lazy Ass Update:**

**Oh, um... Hey. Sorry I haven't made another chapter in a damn long while. I didn't have any ideas during the past 3 months, probably because I'm lazy as f*ck. I thought the other chapter in progress would seem a little cliche, so I took a hiatus, because I have a life. I know what you're thinking, "hey, I thought this was a new chapter!" unfortunately, it's not. I'm probably going to get in a lot of trouble doing this, but it's probably worth it than making you guys wait around for the next chapter. Another chapter will be here, I promise, if you want me to continue, that is. I just have to come up with a plot..**


End file.
